Transformers Prime – Love's eternal kiss
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus cares for Miko, but while the Autobot commander cares deeply so does Megatron but Megatron has a sinister plan in store for Optimus. Can Jack and Raf prove to Miko Optimus is the one who truly cares or will Megatron be Optimus' undoing using the one being he truly cares for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own it Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Rated T

Transformers Prime – AU

Optimus/Miko

Requested Story for Janna, John and SQuidly

Summary - Optimus cares for Miko, but while the Autobot commander cares deeply so does Megatron but Megatron has a sinister plan in store for Optimus. Can Jack and Raf prove to Miko Optimus is the one who truly cares or will Megatron be Optimus' undoing using the one being he truly cares for.

Transformers Prime – Love's eternal kiss

Chapter 1

Optimus was standing outside of the base on the roof, his spark hurt deep within the battle against MECH was costly. He could not believe it would be 10 years since the day Silas' evil robots had been stopped. It was not without a cost to his Autobots, he lost Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee and the only ones who lived were him and Ratchet. The kids now lived with him and Ratchet, because MECH killed their families and Optimus felt such grief from it. Megatron had helped end the battle with MECH and they laid waste to the evil humans, but not without a cost to both sides. Megatron lost Dreadwing, Breakdown, Airachnid, Knockout and Soundwave although Starscream remained with Megatron with some few Vehicons left online on the Nemesis.

Optimus held onto the one thing which kept his spark burning bright his love he held for Miko. She had grown older and so beautiful, he loved her and wanted her to become his mate. He wanted it so badly, but he was scared still of the fact he was not flesh and blood. He wanted a chance at love at happiness in the wake of such sadness and despair, was it so wrong to want that happiness for himself.

"Optimus…?" Jack said as he walked up to the Autobot leader.

Optimus turned and knelt by Jack then, his optics dimming slightly.

"I have to talk to you I can see how much you love her, you have to tell her." Jack said.

"I do not know how she will react I am a bit nervous to approach her on this, Jack." He said.

"You can't wait don't hold back Optimus," Jack said as Optimus nodded as they headed back into the base.

Optimus and Jack went back down and saw Miko running out from her room with her leather jacket. "Hit the ground bridge doc bot," she said.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"I have a date," she said as Optimus' spark pulsed within his chest.

"With who?" Jack demanded as Optimus looked away trying to fight energon tears which threatened to fall.

"Megatron….." she said as she ran into the ground bridge.

"MEGATRON…!" Jack and Raf exclaimed as Optimus felt every circuit in his body spark with rage as his processors went back to the day he spoke with Megatron alone.

**(Flash back starts)**

Megatron glanced at Optimus then, he only snarled when Optimus spoke.

"I love her I cannot help it, I cannot control what my spark wants," Optimus said.

"She is a flesh creature and so soft and breakable," Megatron snapped.

"I will take care of her, and Ratchet thinks he may be able to change them soon." Optimus said.

That seemed to catch Megatron's attention, he looked away and then asked.

"All humans can be changed then?" he asked.

"I would imagine in time with ones we desire as mates, but there is not many of us left." Optimus said.

"Indeed," Megatron said. "It would be logical to mate and breed heirs Optimus," he said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Back to my ship, I will be in touch," Megatron said as he ran and transformed leaving Optimus alone always alone.

**(Flash back ends)**

Optimus had told Megatron he loved Miko in confidence and he used that information against him when would he ever learn never to trust Megatron.

It was over he lost once more only now his spark would never know what it would have been like to have a mate. Optimus turned and walked toward his quarters, his spark raced and his engines roared with pain. He wanted a chance at love, and now he would never know what love would feel like.

He entered the code to his quarters and sighed as he went in not wanting to see anyone right now.

Xxxxxx

Raf glanced at Jack, and Jack narrowed his eyes then. "What is she thinking, Optimus is the one who cares not Megatron!" Jack yelled.

Ratchet just glanced to where his leader and Prime had disappeared too.

"I will be back," Ratchet said as he headed for his leader's quarters to talk to Optimus who needed him.

Raf turned toward Jack.

"We have to set her straight," Raf said.

Jack nodded then.

"Alright," Jack said knowing it wouldn't be easy but they had to talk to Miko for Optimus' sake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This story is twisty and the parts with Miko and Megatron are vague for a reason and remember this is AU so nothing is like the show at all.

Chapter 2

Optimus sat on the berth, his spark heavy and pained. He reprimanded himself for ever telling Megatron how he felt about Miko. He purposely took her away from him, it was bad enough he lost several of his team he had to lose Miko too.

He had learned to contain his emotions before coming to earth, but then after he had been around the humans his emotions leaked out and now… He leaked, now his emotions ran over like constant reminders of everything he had lost.

Why should this be anything new to him, he sacrificed so much but it didn't seem to matter. He had learned so much being here on this planet, their home was destroyed never to be brought back the few Cybertronians left the only way to have a mate was to be with the natives.

Fowler said that General Bryce was not opposed that everyone needed love, and when Ratchet said that he could change some humans with their nanites Optimus wanted to ask Miko, he had fallen in love with her.

The awkward teen who loved danger and helping became so much more to him and now he had nothing to hold on to. He would remain alone, he loved Miko and would not love another. He would help Ratchet change any humans for Ratchet and the newly arrived Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

**(Optimus' POV)**

Ratchet stared at me, I could not even look at him.

"Why didn't you tell her, Optimus?" he asked me.

"I was not sure I was scared I did not believe I could offer her anything at first. Jack spoke to me after, but I was too late Megatron already asked her." Optimus said.

Ratchet sat by me, and sighed.

"There are other human femmes on this planet, Optimus," he finally said.

I shook my helm then, my spark wanted Miko not anyone else.

"I will not find another, I will be alone now I just cannot turn my feelings off like a switch. I will remain alone now, I am going out on patrol now. I do not wish to feel cooped uip right now." I said as I left my quarters and transformed and took off out of the base needing to be away from everything.

Xxxxxxx

Miko stared at Megatron then as they sat on a hillside. She brushed back her dark and pink locks and grinned then at Megatron.

"I didn't know that, but it's cool still. So, what are we going to do today?" Miko asked.

"I do not know, I was thinking about so much lately. I believe as leaders both Optimus and I have lost so much. I just do not wish to be alone either, I never thought about such things before until after losing most of my soldiers. I am sorry again about Bulkhead, Miko those off linings just should never have happened." Megatron said.

Megatron sighed, he glanced down at the human femme.

"Do you remember what I told you last time?" he asked.

"Yes, I still find it hard to believe," she said as she glanced up.

Miko smiled sadly then, and looked up.

"I am glad you told me though," she said.

Megatron smiled.

::::::… Lord Megatron, Shockwave is here and he has Thundercracker and Skywarp with him…::::::::

::::::….. Did you inform them about picking human femmes…:::::::::::

::::::…. Yes, and Shockwave wishes to discuss the changes with the Autobot medic and talk about how to go about doing this…..:::::::

::::… Very well, I will notify Optimus…..:::::::

"Little one, I must take my leave and go tend to things now, start what I told you so far." Megatron said.

Miko smiled then.

"Okay and thanks Megsy," Miko said as Megatron growled in his engines at the nick name.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Megatron growled.

"Because I can besides you have to get used to pet names from human females its what we do." She said as she called Raf on her cell. "I need a bridge Raf," she said.

Megatron stared at the human femme, his look softened.

"Very well, until later…" Megatron said as he ran and jumped in the air and took off just as the ground bridge appeared and she ran toward it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus pulled off to the side of the road and went into a deserted area, his spark hurt badly. He transformed and sat on the ground, he lean his helm against the mountain he rested against.

"Why must this always happen, Primus? Why do I lose what I care about, I just wish for once to be able to have something which is mine and only mine just once." Optimus said energon tears rolling freely down his face as his spark broke from pain while he sobbed.

Xxxxxxxx

Miko ran into Optimus' quarters and then ran back into the main area.

"Where is Optimus?" she asked.

"He went on for a drive," Ratchet said.

"Is he looking for a mate too?" Smokescreen asked.

"Soldier, do not be an aft," Magnus remarked as he had been briefed by Ratchet about Optimus' feelings for Miko.

"Are all of you always this weird?" Miko aske.

"What, who is weird?" Smokescreen asked.

"Duh, you are?" Miko retorted as she started to head back toward Optimus' room. "I will wait for him in his room," she said taking her hand held game and soda with her.

"If she is with Megatron why is she going in the Commander's quarters?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know I just live here," Ratchet mumbled as he turned back to the monitors in time to intercept a message from Megatron who told him Shockwave wished to talk to him and after agreeing the medic ground bridged Shockwave there to talk.

Ratchet thought things were looking up, he just wished Optimus could partake and find someone too.


	3. Chapter 3 ending

A/N – This request was limited in chapters as requested its a 3 shot meaning it is only 3 chapters, also be warned this chapter has slight human/bot.

Chapter 3

Miko laid on Optimus' berth playing one of her games, and drinking soda. She would tell him today, she still could hardly believe it Optimus Prime was in love with her! She still was shocked and reeling from it, it also was so strange when Megatron asked her for help in finding a mate.

She was at a loss, it wasn't that she didn't think he could find anyone it was that he asked for her help. She helped him the best she could, and he had asked that she not tell anyone at first, though now he said he didn't care about the others knowing. She just had to tell them in a good way was all.

Miko glanced at her watch and then just sprawled out on Optimus' berth to wait for him.

Several hours later…

Optimus came rolling in the others were busy doing things and not in sight. Optimus transformed and walked into his quarters, his spark still heavy with sorrow and despair when he saw her sprawled out on his berth.

He was at a loss as to why she was in his quarters in the first place, especially when she now belonged to Megatron. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to recharge, his emotions had taken their toll on him. He turned to leave and find sanctuary elsewhere when she called to him.

"Optimus, where ya going I've been waiting for you hold on okay?" Miko said.

He turned toward her, his azure optics dimmed then. He sighed and walked toward the berth and sat down his joints hissed then.

"What do you require, Miko?" he asked.

She waited for his palm like he always did, and was shocked when he didn't offer it.

"Aren't you going to offer me your hand?" she asked.

He tried to deny her, only because her touch sent spirals through him but no matter how it hurt he could not deny her not his Miko.

He smiled sadly and lowered his hand for her, she ran on and sat on his palm. Optimus sat back on the berth trying to get comfortable now.

"Optimus, I need to ask you something okay, and I want the ttuth okay?" she asked as the Autobot leader nodded.

She smiled and then ran her hand over his palm, the action in itself made his spark rush within his chest cavity.

"Do you love me?" she asked as his optics widened at the words.

"What…..?" he asked startled.

"I asked you if you loved me?" she asked as Optimus wasn't sure what to say now, he loved her that was true but she was now Megatron's and he could not in good faith just tell her and have her leave Optimus or cheat on him.

Optimus was not the sort of mech to do such things, he would sooner be alone than do that to anyone.

Silence hung in the air…..

Miko sighed then, and started to explain things to him.

"Megatron told me you fell in love with me, but you were scared and he didn't want you to be alone. So, he told me about how you felt, I was shocked because you always seemed like you didn't like me sometimes." Miko said as Optimus went to say something but she stopped him. "Not done yet okay?" she said as he nodded. "Move your face closer," she said as he never moved. "Optimus, if you love me why are are you acting so weird now, I want to touch you." She said.

"You belong to Megatron now," was all he said.

"What….? No I don't oh when I said I had a date with Megs ohhhhhhh no see he wants a girlfriend and asked me for help, but not to say anything so I wanted to respect that for him. He said after I could tell you guys now, especially with the whole wanting to be with you thing." Miko said as Optimus was stunned because Megatron had helped him and asked nothing in return.

Optimus moved her closer to his face, and he nuzzled her Miko could be his truly his now? His face nuzzled her as her small hands ran over his face making him purr like a loud cat.

"I am all yours if you truly want me, Optimus," she said in a whisper.

Optimus choked back a sob, and laid back against his berth.

"I want you so much I thought I would never get my chance to love you as a mate, I thought I lost you forever," he said.

"Never Optimus," she said as she kissed his face.

He smiled then, he wanted this to last but his body needed recharge now.

"I must recharge, stay with me, Miko?" he asked as she smiled.

"Okay," she said as her hands ran over his face making him purr as he started to power down while she ran her hands all over his face where she could reach.

Recharge pulled him in, while Miko took care of him in her own little way making him smile even in his recharge.

Much later in the morning….

Miko woke up to the soft feel of kisses on her neck, she opened her eyes to see Optimus' holoform of his robot mode beside her.

"Hello," he said as she smiled and grabbed him and pulled him down.

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him making him moan and rev his engines loud. He slid his servos around Miko and pulled her close.

"I had fallen in love with you, Miko, I watched you go fromt teenager to young femme and my spark wanted you." He said.

"Why didn't tell me?" she asked as he kissed her passionately his engines revved louder.

"I was afraid at first," he said when their lips parted.

"Why I cared about you too, but I didn't know you felt that way," she said as she returned the kiss to him.

Optimus leaned in and kissed her once more, as the Autobot commander's body revved as he kissed her with such passion. Optimus held her possessive against his chest and snarled through the kiss. "MINE…"

Miko smiled as her hands slid over his aft, and their lips parted. "I know your mine too," she said with a smile.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled her once more, and than leaned his lips to her ears.

"I wish for you to be made Cybertronian so we can sparkmate and be together forever." He said his spark flaring needing to hear her words now.

"I would love to be made into a Cybertronian to be forever with you." Miko said as Optimus smiled at her.

The two kissed once more and embraced, while in the main part of the Autobot base. Megatron was explaining what was going on with with his needed presence of Miko. The Autobots were glad that indeed Miko could be Optimus' now, and Megatron was able to search out a mate now because of Miko's help. And he brought her to the base for the others to meet, and Shockwave along with Ratchet's help turned her Cybertronian. Miko was changed as well and Optimus did not waste anytime he sparkmerged with her that night and they exchanged slices of their sparks making it eternal the strongest bond mates could share.

Their love was eternal starting from love's frist enternal kiss…

Xxxxxxxx


End file.
